Mario and Pals: Plumbing Adventures
Mario and Pals: Plumbing Adventures is a 2D-animated adventure-comedy-drama-slapstick children's TV Series. The show airs after each episode and blooper reel of and premiered alongside Super Mario Exploration. Summary Mario, Luigi and their friends crazy things at their oddly weird but humorously huge house known as Mario Bros. Plumbing. Characters Main Mario series * Mario - One of the two main hosts. * Luigi - One of the two main hosts. * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Wario - Mario's rival. He lives a few blocks right down the street alongside Waluigi. * Waluigi - Luigi's rival. He lives a few blocks right down the street alongside Wario. * Yoshi * Toad - Yoshi's best friend, who lives in Toad Town with Toadette. * Birdo * Toadette * Princess Rosalina * Shy Guy * Kamek * Koopa Troopa * Hammer Bro. * Blooper * Boo * Dry Bones * Spike * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Goomba * Monty Mole Pokémon series * Detective Pikachu - The electrician/detective of Mario Bros. Plumbing. * The Poké Pals ** Skorupi ** Sandile ** Chatot - The time-keeper of Mario Bros. Plumbing. He tells the viewers to alert Mario, Luigi and the gang when a train is about to come by. ** Zigzagoon - The scarecrow of Mario Bros. Plumbing. He keeps crows away from the food he keeps in his dog house. When not guarding his food, he can be seen playing with Zorua, Sandile, Skorupi and Skiddo. ** Zorua ** Ducklett - The chef of Mario Bros. Plumbing. She spends most of her time in the kitchen, cooking and eating some of her favorite dishes. ** Finneon - The treasure hunter of Mario Bros. Plumbing. She seems to be obsessed with shiny silver things. ** Skiddo - The gardener of Mario Brothers Plumbing. She loves to plant fruits and veggies in her garden. When not gardening, she can be seen playing with Zigzagoon, Zorua, Sandile and Skorupi. ** Miltank - The dairywoman of Mario Brothers Plumbing. When the fridge in the Mario Bros. Plumbing kitchen runs out of milk, Miltank often produces milk and puts them into the fridge. She seems to have extremely ticklish udders but she doesn't mind having her udders get tickled or touched. * Furnaphant - An elephant-furnace cross. She has a very tickly trunk and sneezes a lot. Her appearance, however, resembles a Shiny Donphan. Recurring * Ashley - A young witch who lives at her mansion in Diamond City. Her assistant is Red. * Red - A red imp who lives with and is an assistant to Ashley at Ashley's Mansion. * Clog - A hairy creature who is Spike's playful and childish but sweet and helpful pet. She is very ticklish. * Rosie * Lily * D-Rock - A sea turtle-like dinosaur. He is friends with Mario and the crew. He is dependent but loud. He also has a ticklish underside though his upper side is slightly ticklish. * Winnie - A bunny witch. She is Daisy's friend. She is ticklish and soft-spoken but very helpful and kind. * Tara - A Tooth Fairy who first visited Mario and Luigi as children, and later visited them at Mario Bros. Plumbing in the episode, The Tooth Fairy. * Wirral - A Boo Guy who is a good friend of Boo. Minor * Poochy - Yoshi's friend, who comes over to Mario Bros. Plumbing to visit, as seen in the episode, Bringing Up Poochy. He later becomes Yoshi's pet dog. * Poochy Pups - A trio of pups that resemble Poochy, but have different colors. Two of the pups are male and one is female. * Santa Claus - A jolly white-bearded man who delivers presents every Christmas. He and Rudolph appear in the Christmas episodes. * Rudolph - A reindeer with a red nose who is Santa Claus's companion. He and Santa appear in the Christmas episodes. * Bowser - The King of the Koopas, who occasionally tries and stops Mario and his friends. * Bowser Jr. - Bowser's only child, who Bowser loves dearly and often includes on exclusive missions. * Koopalings - Bowser's seven minions. Episodes Mario and Pals: Plumbing Adventures/Episodes Opening Sequence Mario and Pals: Plumbing Adventures/Opening Sequence Title Cards Mario and Pals: Plumbing Adventures/Title Cards Character Bios Mario and Pals: Plumbing Adventures/Character Bios Relationships Mario and Pals: Plumbing Adventures/Relationships Trivia * The show later spawned a spinoff TV show called The Poké Pals.